Fate
by BladedreamSAJ
Summary: Waking in a cell, a young woman finds herself caught up in fates hands, whether she wants to be or not. She embarks on a quest to help the Empire, not for glory, but because she made a promise. Main Quest storyline
1. Awakening

Author's Note: First, I obviously don't own Oblivion; that, and all things Elder Scrolls goes to Bethesda. Second, this is just a little story I got in my head while playing Oblivion. Follows the main quest, like a lot of these tales seem to. Title subject to change. Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Fate**

_Awakening_

Images flickered to the rhythm of the candlelight, bringing memories of the past to the surface…

…A copper-curled girl, 9, with brilliant blue eyes, reading a thick book aloud to parents and friends, beaming proudly as her audience remarked how wonderful she sounded…

…The same girl, a little older, standing over her mother's deathbed, tears pouring down her face as the woman closes her eyes one last time, and her father howls in grief…

…Lost in his cups, the father waves off the girl as she tries singing a song to comfort him, and she curls up in a corner to cry as well as he walks out the door to pray some more, store and child forgotten…

…She screams and struggles against the Redguard soldier as he grimly holds her back from the blazes coming from her home, while others try desperately to put out the flames consuming her father, and the soldier holds her to him and tries to comfort the newly made orphan…

…A chapel Primate speaks for the dead while she stands and watches, numb to the world, and when the words turn to the compassion of the Nine, bitterness and anger steal across her features…

…Traveling merchants taking her along, to share her voice in taverns for coin, to trade with them, a new home, for now, unwanted by old friends and bad memories…

I struggled to rise, to rouse from the wine-induced slumber, not wanting the dream to continue, but unable to fully awaken now that the nightmare is taking hold…

…County Leyawin, far from the salty air of Anvil, singing in the taverns there, reciting bard tales, an adolescent now, accepting her fate as bard and merchant…

…Bandits attack and her traveling party flees, leaving her victim to their cruelty, and later, bruised and hurting and ashamed, crawling away from their drunken stupor…

…Bravil now, a cesspit, in a stupor herself now, one of wine and skooma, enjoying the high and the numbness…

…Traveling further, kicked out of town, in the stone city and wine and cheese country of Skingrad, she remembers it only by the jail she finds herself in, and the Pale Lady who visits her while she fights her lack of drug and alcohol, the fear, the pain, and begging the guards to let her out…

…Sober now, turning to the capital, the Imperial City, stealing and pick pocketing and learning to con people out of money to survive…

I finally rose and held my aching head, staring at the drip drip driping of the rainwater from the storm that had passed through, leaving a puddle near the window. The moon shines through it and I grimaced at the pain the light brings. I sit up fully, standing, and looks at the bars, and the irons on my wrists. Prison. The last time I'd been in a prison, the Pale Lady had… But no, this was a different place. I am in the Imperial City, and thus, it's prison. What had caught me this time? I frowned, trying to recall what had led me here.

I'd been in the King and Queen Tavern, that was it. I'd learned that if I flirted and pretended to drink, men wouldn't notice my hand stealing into their pockets for gold. My last target had been very rich, and while I normally drank just enough to get a buzz and appear drunk, I rarely allowed myself to be that way. Not anymore. But he'd ordered a vintage bottle, and it had been so very good…

I'd been sliding my hand into his pocket, and he thought I was reaching for something else, when a guard Captain, of all things, had entered the damn place. I'd been caught, and I remembered being dragged here. Yes, that's right, and I'd hit my head when they shoved me in here. I must have gotten knocked out in the process, and the wine hadn't helped.

Well, damn. I walked to the bars, eying the Dunmer across from me as he moved closer to investigate. I reached into my hair as he spoke, taunting me.

"Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. "I guess they don't play favorites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash. How sad," he said. I gritted my teeth and blocked out the flashing memory of the bandits. I looked up a smiled.

"I'm sure your own kinsmen don't think too well of you, either; the smell coming from your cell would offend them," I replied with a smile as I pulled out the lock pick I always stashed, hidden in the bun twist I kept my hair in. He scowled, but wasn't done with his taunt.

"I bet the guards give you 'special' treatment before the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Imperial. You're going to die!" he mocked, cackling. "Imperial scum like you give the empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment, best if you just… disappeared." I shook my head; I had every intention of disappearing, once I got this lock opened.

"At least death would get me away from your voice, darling. And that god awful smell. You sure you aren't rotting away to nothing in there? Sure smells like it." He fumed as I tried working the lock, then cursed under my breath when I realized it was a more complex lock than normal, and would need a specific key…" I paused as a sound reached both our ears, and he grinned again, thinking he had the upper hand.

"Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming… for you! He he he he he!" he cackled insanely. I stepped back from the bars, listening intently and hiding the pick back in my hair. I heard a sharp woman's voice speak.

"Baurus, lock that door behind you!"

"Yessir."

"My sons… they're dead, aren't they?" an old man's voice asked as footsteps approached.

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked," the woman responded. I frowned. A noble by the sounds of it, and possible murder. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it couldn't be good. I took another step back, stand in center of the cell, holding myself erect and calm. Panic and seeming dangerous wasn't wise.

"No, they're dead. I know it," the old man said.

"My job right now is to get you to safety," the woman said as a group of four stopped in front of my cell. The woman, and two of the men with the group, were dressed in armor, more ornate and heavy than any I was familiar with. The fourth person was dressed in royal clothing, fur around the neck, red and purple vivid against his pale face and white hair. A massive red jewel hung from his neck, and I struggled not to gape. I was sure I knew who this was, but what was he, of all people, doing at my cell? "What's this prisoner doing here?" the woman, who seemed to be in charge, demanded. "This cell is supposed to be off-limits."

"Usual mix-up with the Watch. I…" one of the guards said, a different voice from the one who'd answered her earlier.

"Never mind. Get that gate open," she ordered and the guard worked the keys into the lock. "Stand back, prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way," she informed me. I bit back a retort, an urge to tell her that she needn't be so rude with the request; I wasn't stupid enough to try anything. I stepped back to the wall.

"You! Prisoner! Stand aside. Over by the window. Stay out of the way and you won't get hurt," the gruff guard told me. I gritted my teeth, narrowing my eyes on him. I was already back, he needn't order me so.

"No sign of pursuit, sir," the first guard's voice said, a younger Redguard than the other male guard. His voice held the sound of one used to mirth and humor, but made grave by a situation turned bad.

"Good, let's go, we're not out of this yet," the woman responded. They were all inside now, with that young guard at the door.

"Stay put prisoner," the gruff man told me and I bristled. As if I'd moved!

"I am staying put, sir," I responded, catching the attention of the noble. He turned to me.

"You… I've seen you… Let me see your face…" he exclaimed. I blinked in surprised and turned towards him. How could such a famous and royal man know me? "You are the ones from my dreams… Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength…" he breathed. I frowned, not understanding. Dreams? His eyes were startlingly familiar, but how had I entered _his_ dreams? I was a nobody, meaningless, worthless.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next." I gasped at the severity of what he'd just said. "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route." I turned my gaze to scan the three guards; it made sense, the ornate armor, the gruffness, the urgency. "By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell," he told me. I started to ask what he meant, when the woman pressed a brick on the wall, and the entire structure over what had been the bedroll suddenly moved, revealing a pathway. I gaped, then turned to him.

"Who are you?" I asked. I thought I already knew the answer, but I had to be sure, had to hear it explicitly said before I could get this shock through my hungover and aching head.

"I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim." Good, I was right, and there it was, straightforward and no mistaking. "By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her emperor. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way." I bit my tongue, wanting to tell him that I didn't do anything to serve anyone, most especially the land I lived in. The most I did for it was stealing whatever struck my fancy and making gold for myself. But if he thought I'd do anything for the Empire, then why did he think I was here, in a cell? I asked him. "Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet." I inwardly rail at him, as I did any worshippers: the Gods don't do a damn thing for anyone. "As for what you have done… it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for." As if someone as insignificant as I would be remembered. No, us mere mortals were candles, extinguished as quickly and easily as we are lit.

I shook my head. "I go my own way," I told him. He nodded sagely.

"So do we all. But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?" he asked. Again, I wanted to scream. My path wasn't determined by the Gods. I went where I wanted, and meant as little as the dirt on the floor beneath our feet.

"Please, Sire… we must keep moving," the woman interrupted. They moved towards the tunnel. "Better not close this one. There's no way to open it from the other side."

"Don't try anything. I'm watching you," the gruff Blade told me as he followed them out. The young one passed me, flashing a wry grin.

"Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of our way," he said. I smiled back, then turned towards the gate. Still locked, but the Dunmer was still watching. I blew him a kiss.

"Bye, love. Guess I won't die in here. But I bet you will," I winked before entering the escape route.


	2. Promises

A/N: Oh, this is longer than I intended. Ah well. Hope you all enjoy. Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Fate**

_Promises_

I crept down the tunnel, staring in surprise at the stone of the Ayleid ruin before me. I knew, as did others, that the Imperial City was on top of these ruins, but to actually see it… I heard the Blades talking, the woman speaking; "Close up left, protect the Emperor!" Battle cries. Swords clanging. I darted forward, not knowing whether I'd be welcomed or struck down myself, but this was the Emperor, I couldn't just stand by.

"Captain's down," the gruff Blade yelled as another sword clanged and a body fell with a thud. I came forward in time to see the red-robed, black-armored assassins fall and the Blades sheath their swords.

"Are you alright, Sire? We're clear, for now," the nicer Blade said.

"Captain Renault?" the Emperor asked. I saw that the female Blade lay dead, blood pooling around her. I felt pity for her, somewhat, but also no real remorse; she'd been condescending towards me, which I disliked.

"She's dead. I'm sorry, Sire, but we have to keep moving." Sympathy, and determination, from the younger Blade.

"How could they be waiting for us here?" the gruff Blade asked, sounding very frustration. It was a very good question; I'd certainly read many texts and had certainly heard many rumors, and had never heard of this place having an entrance or an exit.

"I don't know. But it's too late to go back now. Don't worry, Sire. We'll get you out of here. They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades." Confidence. A little arrogant, actually. No, the cockiness of youth. I wondered how cocky Captain Renault had been, right before she'd fallen.

"I'll take point. Let's move," the other said as they went towards a door. I moved to follow, making enough noise to gain attention, but the young Blade shooed me away.

"You stay here prisoner. Don't try to follow us." And they were gone. I grit my teeth, cursing. Where was I to go now? Why couldn't I go with them, perhaps even help out? Not that I particularly wanted to, mind you, but they knew the way out, which was pretty much where I wanted to _go_. Rustling, and bricks tumbling behind me, and I spun around. Two large rats had pushed some wall down and were lunging at me. I yelped and rolled to the side, landing near Renault's body. Her weapon was still there, and clumsy though I was with a sword, I swung it at them. One flung against the wall, then lay in a heap, and the other bit my arm. I cried out again, and bashed in it's head with the hilt. Panting, I waited for more to attack. None did.

I stood, and examined my arm. It was bleeding. I tore some of the cloth from the prisoner's garb I was in and bandaged myself. I knew a minor healing spell, but I wasn't very good at it. I eyed where the rats had come from, and smiled. A passage. Possibly even a way out. Turning, I searched the bodies of both the assassins and Renault. I left her armor on her; she deserved some dignity, even if she'd held herself with too much. She had a torch and a steel shortsword on her, and the others had potions. One of them for healing. I sent a quick prayer to whomever might be listening, preferably not the Nine, but I'd accept their help if they deigned to actually give it. Perhaps Azura or Nocturnal or some other Daedra was; I certainly was a follower when I could make it to a shrine. Or even the Night Mother, not that I necessarily worked for that particular faction. But I did have contacts, and like I said, I heard things… But she wasn't exactly a deity I wanted help from. It might not end so well.

I shook my head. I was rambling to myself; this is what happens when you get caught up in things, I berated myself. I crept from the ruins into the caverns, and smiled wryly when I saw the skeleton off to my left. I sincerely hoped it wasn't a sign from whomever had heard my prayers. I moved to it and took what I could from it; a dagger, a bow and arrows, a few lock picks, and some gold coins. Score. I was better with a dagger than I was with a sword, and even more so with a bow. As for the lock pick, well, there was a locked chest next to the corpse, and lock picking was a skill of mine…

A jewel and more gold. Awesome. I could sell when I got out of here. I eyed the leather armor on the skeleton and debating putting it one. The dead had worn it, but the sack clothing I wore wouldn't do me much good. I donned it, though I wasn't comfortable with armor of any kind. I didn't wear it; I preferred to talk first, then maybe stab in the right spot if things got to bad, but I didn't think that'd do me too well down here. A pity.

I tested the bow on a bucket hanging from a well, and my aim was true. Good. Pinarus had taught me well oh so long ago, another lifetime, and the bow was in good shape. I heard scraping, and ducked down and notched an arrow. A rat moving towards the arrow. Easily taken out, and I went forth to retrieve the arrows; I might need them. I eyed the bucket, looking towards the light above it. But I doubted the rope would hold me; it looked ready to snap already, and the hole way up there was small, too small for me. Damn,

I explored further, and there was a door. And a dead goblin. I froze. Goblins were dangerous. Did I mention that I'm not an adventurer? No? Well, I'm not. I prefer cities. Not monsters. I gulped, and inspected the corpse. A key, a worthless ax, a lock pick. I left the ax; I had an eye for valuable items, and didn't want to weigh myself down with things that weren't worth the hassle. The key worked for the door, and I walked through, staying crouched. If there was one goblin, there'd likely be more.

I was met with several rats, and down the passage they'd fled from, a headless zombie. That frightened me as well; zombies meant more zombies, and possibly someone controlling them. Ew. But their flesh was worth something to alchemists, and in a nearby chest, I found more armor, even if it was iron. I didn't put it on, but I was sure Thoronir would buy it. He owed me, anyways.

Several turns and rats later, I found a door that led me to a goblin invested cave. The first one was easy; I had found a chameleon scroll, and had stabbed him with my knife (he'd gone around the corner before I could get a shot off with the arrow. More cautious, I'd peeked around the corner and saw the tell-tale sign of a trap. R'azi had told me all about the different ones she'd encountered. I sniped it with an arrow, and heard a _thunk_ and a goblin-esque scream, and when I looked, I saw the dead body, and three spiked things on ropes. I felt rather proud of myself, and looted his body.

After that were four more goblins in a large cavern, with rats in a cage. I managed to snipe them all, and again felt proud. Maybe when I got out of here, I'd herald R'azi and Issa and the others with my little adventure. If I got out of here. Now there was a sobering thought; I'd traveled quite a bit, and hadn't seen an-oh, wait, another door. And this one led to more Ayleid ruins.

I paused and listened. I heard voices. Assassins? I crept towards the ledge, and no, it was the Blades again. Wonderful, they'd know the way out.

"We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives," one spoke. I rolled my eyes. Oh, yes, because help was definitely coming down in this shithole. Someone of course knew how to navigate and that the Emperor was down here. Well, the assassins did, but they weren't going to help.

"Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the Emperor out of here." The younger one. He was sensible, smart. I liked him. I moved behind a pillar, looking down on them, preparing to leap down when more assassins attacked, and a battle ensued. I had to admit, the Blades were very skilled and quickly dispatched of the two attackers. "I think that was all of them. Let me look around," he said as he made a pass around the chamber.

"Have you see the prisoner?" I gaped in surprise down at the old man, the Emperor.

"Do you think she followed us? How could she?" the other Blade asked, and I heard a hint of a sneer in his voice. Ass. "Sire, we have to go now," he urged. The Emperor shook his head, clearly tired.

"Not yet, let me rest a moment longer." Now was my chance. I leapt down, weapons sheathed and trying to look as harmless as possible. The Blade drew his sword.

"Dammit, it's that prisoner again! Kill her, she might be working with the assassins!" he snarled, and I backed up, eyes wide, hands up

"Whoa, no, I-I'm not, I just…" I stammered, and the Emperor held up a hand, stopping the Blade.

"No, she's not one of them. She can help us. She must help us." I didn't entirely appreciate that he was saying that I had to help, but there was a tired and wise look in his eyes. I stayed backed against the wall, just in case Mr. Let's Kill Anything That Moves decided to defy his master. Unlikely, but I didn't want to get stabbed.

"As you wish, Sire," he said, backing off but eyeing me, distrusting and disliking. That was fine. I didn't trust, or like, him either.

"Come closer, child. I'd prefer not to have to shout," the Emperor asked, and I hesitatingly stepped closer, staring into crystal blue eyes that held a trace of something familiar, something ancient and knowing. "They cannot understand why I trust you." I gave a wry smile.

"Honestly, neither do I. I was in a cell. Not," I glared at the Blade, "that I did anything really bad to be in there, Sire. Just a little drunk and disorderly." Ok, it was a lie, but I had been drunk, and I suppose pick pocketing can be seen as disorderly. Right?

"They, and you, have not seen what I have seen. How can I explain?" I shrugged. I'd heard that those of his line knew things Men and Mer did not. "Listen. You know the Nine? How They guide our fates with an invisible hand?" he asked. I bit my tongue against my original answer; while I'd pray to whomever would listen, in truth I did not believe in, or at least worship or respect, the Nine. The Daedra, yes. They played a hand in the world, made themselves known. Even the Night Mother and Sithis had tangible influence. The Nine were… at best, wonderful ideals to live by for those that needed faith, and at worst, kids with glass holding it between the sun and us ants, one at a time.

"I'm… not on good terms with Them," I finally answered, suddenly tired myself. He smiled knowingly.

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens," he told me. I nodded; now the stars, and the signs, I definitely knew. "The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know the stars well, and I wonder… which sign marked your birth?" he asked. I was taken aback. It had been awhile since anyone had talked of birth signs with me, or even asked. I again smiled.

"The Lover."

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." That surprised me as well. He truly was going to die? And, if I'd heard correctly earlier, his heirs were dead as well already? What would become of the Empire?

"Aren't you afraid to die?" I asked, somewhat sad that he was going to die. He seemed a likeable old man, and had been a good Emperor as far as I could tell.

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy." There was a resignation, no, an acceptance in his voice that struck me. He was… calm about his death, that he would die, and likely soon. How… serene he was. "Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death… To face my apportioned fate, then fall." So much wisdom. And he spoke with an eloquence that I was used to in a bard like myself, not a noblemen who normally were known to spout nonsense.

"What about me?" I asked. He'd mentioned having seen me in his dreams before; what role was I to play.

"Your stars are not mine. Today, the Lover shall sweeten your journey as you confront your fate," he answered. I felt taken aback again; my fate, my journey? No, I didn't want to be part of anything. Maybe getting him out of here, preferably alive, and get some fame for it, but to be part of something more? I shook my head.

"Can you see it? My fate?" I asked, not wanting the answer but needing to ask. It was something I'd often wondered at myself, what my fate, my purpose, was in this life, and not liking what life had chosen for me, but at the same time… at least I was surviving. Wasn't that what life was about?

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death." I had to think about that for a moment. If I interpreted correctly… he couldn't see the world past his own coming death, and knew not what would happen to me. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried. "But in your face I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied." That I didn't understand completely, either, and didn't much like. I didn't want to be part of something, didn't want to aid anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a sigh, wanting to be gone from his mess.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for awhile, then we must part," he answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ever think of being an entertainer, Sire? Your eloquence is worthy of a bard," I asked. He laughed and turned away. The young Blade tapped my elbow, and I turned. He handed me a torch.

"You may as well make yourself useful, prisoner. Here, carry this torch and stick close," he said.

"My name is Skye," I said, holding the torch aloft. He grinned.

"Baurus. Drunk and disorderly?" he asked with mischievous eyes. I flashed him a grin I normally used to charm my targets.

"Really drunk, and really disorderly. I think I made the guards blush with my talk; he was a raw recruit, you see, and I think I stunned his delicate senses," I said with a wink; another little lie, but I was so good at them. He laughed. "So, a Blade, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're the Emperor's bodyguards. Our job is to get him out of situations like this." That earned a raised eyebrow, and he added sheepishly, "Although, I admit, things are not going according to plan."

"Apparently," was my only reply as I turned to follow as the other Blade decided to get things moving again. I brushed him by, and he turned to glare at me.

"I've still got my eye on you, prisoner," he snarled. I blew him a kiss, but backed up behind him. Let him dash towards death, then.

We ran into more assassin, and I earned another scowl, now of hatred, when the Blade decided to run into the path of my arrow as I loosed it at an assassin. But I caught two, one as he was jumping from a ledge, the other as he went to strike down Baurus.

We reached a hall, and the Blade held up a hand. "Hold up. I don't like the look of this. Let me take a look," he said as he walked slowly forward. As I said before, let him go first. His funeral. But I was starting to feel cold, and didn't like the feeling. It rarely happened that I felt this type of cold, and bad things happened when I did.

The Emperor and Baurus decided to follow, and I took up the end, watching our backs. They faced a gate now, and I eyed the ledges and walls. "Dammit! The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!" the Blade yelled. I shot him a scowl; must he be so loud? Baurus looked around, and found a passage.

"What about that side passage?" he asked. The Blade nodded.

"Worth a try. Let's go!" he exclaimed. Again, I felt annoyed. They went in, and I walked slowly backwards, arrow notched, cold fingers crawling up and down my spine. Something bad was about to happen, I knew it. I'd felt it before, when the bandits had attacked, when the Pale Lady had drank from me, when R'azi had killed a man in anger, and I'd helped her clean it up. I felt anxious, eyes searching all the corners, and I listened with dread as Baurus announced that it was a dead end.

"What's your call, sir?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't see any good options here," the Blade said, frustrated and weary. I saw movement, and turned my head to hiss at them. They looked up. "They're behind us! Wait here, Sire!" they ran out towards the attackers, and I crept backwards to be in front of the Emperor.

"Wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life!" Baurus yelled to me. I ground my teeth; I wasn't any good at guarding anything, and most especially not this royal man. I heard chains moving, and I turned to see the Emperor removing his Amulet. I gaped.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants," he told me urgently.

"Wait, what? Sire, I can't, I'm not a hero-type. I'm a bloody thief! You want Baurus to do this, or that other Blade, or… or…" But he was still talking, faster now.

"He must not have the Amulet of Kings! You are more than you think you are," he said, then shoved the Amulet into my hands. "Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion," he told me. I stammered, panicking.

"Emperor… What? Close what? I'm not anything, Sire, I can't do this…" I choked out. He gripped my hands.

"You can. You must. Promise me!" he demanded, an urgency lighting his eyes. I stared, and he asked again. I nodded.

"Yes, alright… I… Ok…" I looked down at my hands, then turned to glance where the Blades were fighting. I heard stone moving, and turned in time to see one of the assassins step out from a sliding wall. "Sire!" I yelled, pushing him aside and notching an arrow. It chinked off his armor, and he raised his weapon, a club I think, and swung it at the Emperor. I smashed my bow against his arm, throwing his aim off, and the blow glanced off the Emperor's shoulder, bruising it but not killing. I dropped my bow, ruined now, and reached for my dagger to attack, but he was faster, and the club caught my head, knocking me aside and dazing me. Blackness came for me, but I fought it, and struggled to rise. I heard a sickening crunch, a cry of agony, and looked to see the assassin pounding at the man I'd tried to protect with a fanatical intensity. I closed my eyes and tried not to vomit, sickened by the blood and gore of what used to be the Emperor's head. The assassin turned, saw that my leather helmet I'd been bright enough to don had saved me from death, and lunged.

"Stranger, you chose a bad day to take up with the cause of the Septims!" he screamed. I rolled away, and he swung again. I held my hand up to shield myself, when he stopped, a sword piercing through him, blood coating it. He fell as Baurus yanked it out. He turned towards the Emperor, and I glanced at the dead man, then found that I couldn't control myself anymore. What little was in my stomach was purged from my system violently, and I found tears were streaming down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and flinched, but it was only Baurus reaching to help me up.

"I'm sorry…" I cried. "I'm so so sorry, I tried, but…" he shook his head mournfully, the humorous light gone from his eyes.

"We've failed. I've failed. You couldn't have done more, I should have stayed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead." He looked away, guilt gnawing at him as surely as it was eating at my stomach. He suddenly looked at me intensely. "The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings? It isn't on the Emperor's body," he exclaimed. I held it up.

"The… Emperor gave it… to me…" I said. He frowned, and looked at me more closely.

"Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you." Lot of good that had done him. I couldn't even fight off his assassin properly. He'd known he was going to die, I'd known it, I'd seen the assassins, I'd even see the sliding door in my cell. Why hadn't I guessed it would happen here, too? I should have, should have… "They say it's the Dragon's Blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser Men," he told me. I shook my head.

"With me, what you see is more or less what you get. That, or it's what I want you to see so I can pick your pocket, Baurus. I'm not… I'm not good, not anyone important or special." He only shook his head.

"There's more. I trust the Emperor, and he saw something, so there's something there," he said. I was quiet, and he decided to tell me more about the Amulet. As if I hadn't already read the book on it. "The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they saw." And no one would wear that Crown again, I thought mournfully. As for power, I could feel it humming through the Amulet. "He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?" he asked. That sparked to mind what the Emperor had told me. Hope rekindled inside me.

"Jauffre. He said that I must take it to… someone named Jauffre."

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?" he asked, frowning. I bit my lip, then told him, hope shining in my eyes.

"There is another heir," I answered. He looked surprised.

"Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one two know. He's the Grandmaster of the Order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol," he said. Light was back in his eyes.

"How do I get there? I've never been to towards Chorrol," I said. Which was true. Anvil, Kvatch, Skingrad- that caused a shudder- Bravil -a haze of wine and skooma-induced fog, and Leyawin, but not Chorrol, Bruma, or Cheydinhal.

"First, you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading.. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was supposed to be secret." I nodded at that part. Some secret escape route this had turned out to be. "You'll need this key four the last door into the sewers." He gave me a key, and I looked up sharply.

"The sewers?" I asked, somewhat dreadfully. He nodded.

"There are rats and goblins down there… but from what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you are an experienced Thief. Am I right?" I grinned, not as much charm as normal, but good enough.

"Close enough. I prefer Bard; singing, stories, dancing, entertaining in general. But… yeah, kinda a thief when I want to be," I said, biting my lip coyly. He smiled.

"See? I wasn't far off. In any case, rats and goblins won't give you any trouble." True enough; they were what I'd fought earlier with not too much trouble.

"After the sewers, then what?"

"You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. It's along the Black Road, through the Great Forest. Just follow the road signs. Got it?" he asked. I sighed,. Closed my eyes, then opened them.

"Yes, I understand. But I hope that you understand that I'm not doing this to play hero or because you're asking, or even because it's the right thing to do," I told him sternly. He looked at me in surprise.

"Then why are you doing it?" he asked.

"Because he asked me to. And because I should have done better," I said, grief coursing through me. He was a good man, he didn't deserve to have his skull bashed in by some fanatical assassin. He smiled sadly.

"Good. The Emperor's trust was well-placed."

"And you, Baurus. What about you? What will you do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body and make sure no one follows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you," I nodded to him and started to go, when he grabbed my arm and grinned. "By the way, thanks for recovering Captain Renault's sword. I'll see that it is given a place of honor in the halls of the Blades," he said. I laughed and handed him the blade I'd strapped to my back. I wouldn't need it.

With that, I made my way through to the sewers. There were only three rats and two goblins, easily dispatched of. I didn't have my bow now, so I'd had to use the dagger, but it was good enough. And there, finally, was sunlight. I ran towards it, grateful for the fresh air.

But I was also exhausted, physically and mentally; it'd been nighttime when all this began. I didn't have a place of my own in the City, but I had a friend who wouldn't mind me crashing for a few ours with her.

I made my way towards the Waterfront, intending to go to this Jauffre in the morning. I didn't want this quest, but I could feel the winds changing, and the sense that there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Besides, I'd made a promise. And worthless though I am, I still keep my promises.


	3. Friends

A/N: Not that reviews are the most important thing out there, but… *pokes* I do like them. And, ah, no, I don't like putting another person's OC's in my stories. Too messy. Sorry 'bout the lateness of the update; back to school means my retail job gets crazy and I'm busy X.x Anyways. Um. I don't own Oblivion, but any miscellaneous OC's are mine. Like Skye. And the others you're about to me. Oh, and I do like reviews! .; Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Fate**

_Friends_

The assassin came for me, the club raised high, fanatical bloodlust emanating from him. But the mask he wore came off, and he became the Emperor. Except that his face was horribly, horribly mutilated from the crushing blows of the club that was still descending towards me. It hit me in the chest, and became an insistent prodding.

I groaned as the images shifted, fading away, and I jerked upright, awake. Or, rather, as upright as one can sit up with a full-sized Khajiit sitting on one's chest. I glared into the face of the female feline poking my chest with a dagger.

"Is it alive, Issa?" she asked in a purr. A Breton female at the wooden table, mixing something into her mortar, shrugged.

"I don't know. Is it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Get your fat arse off of me, Khajiit," I growled. The feline turned golden eyes towards me.

"Fat? I should kill you for insult, Imperial," she snarled, baring fangs.

"Your weight is crushing my ribs; you're already killing me, cat." I grabbed the hand that was poking me, twisting the dagger away. Instantly, another dagger was at my neck. I narrowed my eyes. "I'll break your wrist."

"I'll cut your throat. Wouldn't be first I've done."

"Trust me, R'azi, I know. I helped you clean up the first one," I rolled my eyes.

"Ah! I could have done well enough myself. You were too joyous over blood, I think."

"I was not!"

"Children! Enough," a male in the corner said. I glanced over, recognized the Bosmer, then turned back to the Khajiit, who now wore a very large grin.

"We are children now, Skye?" she asked.

"I suppose so, according high and mighty elf."

"I am not high and mighty," came the grumbled reply.

"To call us children, you must be," I teased. He shook his head. "R'azi, you're still crushing my ribs," I reminded the Khajiit, who still had her dagger to my throat.

"Mm, skull's been damaged, so crushed ribs matter still?" she asked. The reminder seemed to register throughout my body, and the blow to the head I'd taken roared to life, an aching not helped by the wine I'd consumed before sleeping. My arm burned too, and I vaguely remembered getting cut there as well.

"Yes. I don't need more injuries."

"Will you tell how you got them?" R'azi asked. I hesitated, then nodded slightly, minding the dagger. She seemed pleased, and removed both hands; I let go, expecting her to get off. She didn't, instead she purred and hugged me, nuzzling my chest. I laughed and hugged her back, then pushed at her. Thief and assassin though the Khajiit was, she was a very affectionate person, especially towards me. She pulled back and repositioned herself so that she was sitting next to me on the heather bed. I sat up slowly.

"The guards weren't very nice, R'azi. They just got a little rough," I told her, lying. I didn't feel like telling the truth; what had happened was dangerous and felt like it needed to be kept secret. Keirinir raised an eyebrow and looked at me from his corner.

"And they just let you walk out afterwards?" he asked doubtfully. I flashed him a smirk, running my hand through my hair.

"They are men, after all, Keirinir," I said in my best sultry tone, adding a laugh. He turned to look at me fully and smiled slightly.

"Bullshit. They're more trained than that, and they wouldn't have released you for a tumble." Well, shit. Keirinir was right, but I kept silent.

"Here, Skye. This should heal your head, and ease your hangover," Issa said, walking from the table to me, a vial in her hand. I smiled sweetly at the Breton. She was a good person, a good friend. I reached for the vial.

"Thanks, Issa."

"Don't thank me yet. You can't have it until you answer my questions," she said, unusually serious. I scowled. A bad friend, she was. A mean, horrible friend.

"Issa, darling, I swear, I'll answer afterwards. My head hurts terribly, and so does my arm. Please?" I pleaded.

"Liar. I know you better than that, Skye Delarius. With your head clear, you'll spin better stories, so I want the truth," she demanded, placing one hand on her hip. I mentally cursed and begged all the Daedra Princes to somehow make her give me the damn vial. None offered any help in the stretching silence, so I added my curses to them as well.

"Ask away, Issa. But you wouldn't believe the truth if I told it to you," I warned. She shook her head, mahogany waves flying around her face. It was odd, seeing her hair down; she usually had it up, especially when making potions; she complained that it got in her way often.

"One, you always start your fabulous tales with that phrase. So nice try. And second, after reading the Black Horse Courier, I'm willing to believe quite a bit," she told me. The blood drained from my face.

"What did the Courier have to say?" I asked, dreading the answer. She pursed her lips before replying.

"That the Emperor was assassinated, as were his three sons. That no one knows who did it, and that the publication of rumors and information is forbidden at present. That the Elder Council is ruling at the moment, and no direct heirs exist. Now my questions. First: Why were you drinking, Skye? You never drink, not really." I was still digesting all that had happened since I had passed out. I glanced at the floor, and winced; several bottles of cheap wine littered the floor, all mine. I had grabbed them upon my return to the City and downed them one after the other. Why I hadn't died of poisoning, I'd never know. I looked away.

"I'd just escaped prison, Issa. I needed the drink," I told her. She glared.

"You were covered in filth, smelling like rats and goblins and blood, injured, and Kira said you were visibly upset when you came asking for her key and some bottles. She only gave them to you because she couldn't leave the hotel to help you herself. You have her terribly worried, Skye!" I winced. Kira worked at the King and Queen Tavern as a maid, and after leaving the sewers, I'd gone to her, asking if I could sleep at her place. And if she could give me some wine; I'd pay her later. She'd been wide-eyed and asking what was wrong, and I'd ignored her.

"Where are Azira and Lara staying?" I asked; they were Kira's daughters, and I suddenly realized that they were nowhere in the hovel.

"Staying with Ravanu at the University. Well, outside it, but he agreed to watch them for me," Issa answered, then returned to her questioning. "Why were you drinking, and why do you smell like a bloody sewer?!" I winced.

"Hey, my head hurts, you needn't yell. It's… a long story, ok? I escaped, I needed to drown it all out. You… what happened in there…" I felt memories returning, haunting me, and they must have shown in my eyes because Issa crouched down in front of me, and R'azi rubbed my good arm comfortingly.

"Skye, the Emperor was murdered the day you escape prison, the guards don't know how you got out, you show up injured, drunk, and with that thing tied to your hand. Don't answer me with half-truths and vague replies. What happened to you?" she insisted softly. I realized then that I'd tied the chain of the Amulet to my hand to keep it from being lost or stolen, and that Issa had plainly seen it. Tears came to my eyes as I answered.

"They came to my cell, Issa. There was an escape route through it, apparently, and the Blades were trying to get him out. I… I followed. The Emperor, he said he'd seen me in his dreams or some other such prophecy-spouting nonsense. Assassins attacked, I helped fight them off… eventually, we reached a dead-end, and I was left alone with him. He… he said something bad was coming, and that he had another heir, a secret one, one he needs this amulet delivered to. And then…" I shuddered, "an assassin came from another passage and attacked. I tried to stop him, but…" I touched my head wound briefly. "And the Emperor, his face is… it's gone, destroyed, and the last Blade killed him, then told me to take the Amulet to someone in Chorrol," I answered, hanging my head. Silence followed, lasting for several long moments as I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep that last image of the old man out of my memory.

"If it weren't that you're usually more eloquent when telling a tale, I'd think you were lying. That, and the wine, and the horrible news…" Issa seemed at a loss for words. Keirinir stepped forward.

"You said there was an entrance to the prison?" he asked. I frowned, then nodded.

"Aye, a secret route. Why?" I asked.

"Could you show me it again, Skye?" he asked, eyes alight. I scowled.

"Why?"

"I have a contract, I, er, could use help getting in, if you know the way…" he trailed off. He hated admitting needing help.

"To kill whom?" I asked.

"Valen Dreth. Dunmer in the prison. I've been contracted to kill him, preferably without harming the guards. I was going to ask you to seduce the guards for me, but this would work much better…" he smirked. I gaped, memory returning of my short stay in prison, and then a smile formed on my lips.

"A Dunmer, you say?. I do believe that I know who you're talking about. Quite obnoxious and loud-mouthed. Can I kill him?" I asked sweetly. I heard R'azi gasp in surprise, then hiss in laughter, and Keirinir studied me, grinning.

"He annoy you?" he asked. I nodded. "We'll see, depends on how this happens. You're willing to help, though?"

"But of course. Just so long as whats-his-name, Mr. Lachance doesn't come and make the offer again; I've already stated that I've no wish to join any faction."

"He's annoyed that you help us but won't join, but since we get the jobs done, and the Night Mother and Sithis don't seem angered, he allows it," R'azi said. I shrugged.

"I've no desire to be part of any groups or factions. I like being free," I told them my customary answer. Keirinir snorted.

"You're afraid to leave the City, that's why you won't join," he retorted. I blushed deeply; he was right, of course. After my incident with the bandits, and the skooma-and-wine haze afterwards, I had a fear of leaving the safety of the walls.

"Which brings to mind a question, Skye: How do you propose to get to Chorrol to deliver the Amulet?" Issa asked, handing me the vial, finally. Wonderful woman. I drank it, feeling the soothing affects of the liquid cool the burning in my head and the groggy haze left, leaving me clear-headed. My arm still hurt, but she had moved to inspecting it, which made me wince.

"Easily enough; one of you will escort me," I stated. They all looked uneasily at each other, and I frowned. "Won't you? Or are you telling me that my wonderful, compassionate, oh-so-ready to help friends won't take half a day to escort me somewhere?" I pouted.

"Skye, I murder people from afar for a living. I am hardly compassionate or helpful. Although I am quite wonderful, and you forgot extraordinary," Keirinir said. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. "And after my contract, I have to go to Cheydinhal. Opposite direction, love. Sorry, unless you'd come with me," he offered. Which meant he'd take me on a quite detour to that Inn where my initiation would take place, so he could push me into the Brotherhood. It was sort of sweet of him, how he'd been trying, but I wasn't interested.

"And I have contract to steal from a big mage," R'azi replied. I pouted more and turned my eyes to Issa, who had pulled out a needle and thread. She looked to me, a grin on her lips.

"Sorry, Skye. Once I'm done here, Ravanu and I have to head to Leyawin. I have a recommendation I still need from there. You're welcome to come, if you'd like, but otherwise… And don't even think to ask Kira, she can't leave if she's to feed Azira and Lara," she warned. I cursed. How was I to get to Chorrol? I couldn't leave without an escort, or I'd be paralyzed with fear. Keirinir sighed.

"I'll help you find an escort, if you help me with Dreth, Skye. How's that?" he offered. I nodded, smiling.

"Yes, thank you, Kei! I cannot wait to watch that arrogant Mer die… Oh, wait, I could apply that to you, couldn't I?" I teased. He reached for his dagger mockingly, throwing me a warning look. I stuck my tongue out at him. Issa took the opportunity to begin sewing up my arm, and I let out a yelp at the pain. R'azi nuzzled me sympathetically, and Keirinir watched me with a look of wry amusement. We sat in silence as Issa went about her work, then finished with a minor Restoration spell to speed my arm along a little.

"You couldn't have done that in the first place? Aren't Bretons supposed to be good at healing magic?" I asked her. She scowled.

"I could summon a fireball, show you how good I heal with that," she said with a sniff. I grinned. She didn't like healing magic, preferring to use potions when she needed to be healed. "You should be fine now. Just try to get her back to us in one pierce, Keirinir," she said. He grinned.

"Aye, I'll bring her back cut to ribbons," he teased. She swatted at him playfully before rising to clean her supplies. "Oh, and Skye, Kira brought your clothes by earlier. She figured you'd want them rather than the armor and sack cloth," she pointed towards a bundle at the end of the bed. It was only then that I realized my nudity. I blushed faintly, and all three of them laughed. R'azi tossed me my clothes, then leapt from the bed.

"I have things need stealing. So many shinies, so little time," she waved to us as she left the shack. Issa had gathered up her supplies and gave me a look and a grin that brought out her true nature when she wasn't playing healer: a child-like goodness, with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Try not to take to long with Kei, Skye. You have things to do. I'll try and catch up with you later," she cast a look at Keirinir before leaving. He waited for her to be gone before leaning down to where I lay.

"I'd take advantage, but I need this contract done," he said as he cast a lingering glance over me. "Wear something dark, love. I'll meet you outside," he said before dropping a kiss on my lips. He left, leaving it chaste as I reached for my clothes.

I pulled on a black pair of pants, lightweight but durable, and a similar blouse. I normally wore skirts and corsets and whatnot, but one the rare occasion R'azi and Keirinir needed my assistance, I had a set of clothes like this for thieving or killing. I found a ribbon among the bundle and used it to bind up my curls; sometime in my adventure last night, I'd lost the pins holding my hair up.

As I stood, I thought about what I was about to go do. _'Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash,' _that Dunmer had taunted. _'You're going to die in here, Imperial. You're going to die!' _A smile crept over my face. How wrong he was.

It was him that was going to die.


	4. Detour

**A/N: Argh, no time anymore for writing X.x Prove yourself a dependable worker, and they take all your time away *gripes* Anyways. Squee! Reviews! Ya made my day. And, yeah, I know, same old stuff with the beginning of the damn Main Quest, but *shrug*. I absolutely adore the DB quests, they're so fun! But for this character, I didn't want to have her a part of the DB… at least not yet .; And I always love killing old Valen. Ass. *cough* Character development! Yes! Um, I do try to show the characters personality, always try to make them grow and change, so, yeah. I love Skye's character, anyways, she was fun to make up. Always imagine her with an English accent, dunno why, but that's just me. **

**Anyways. Story. It's up, here ya go, have fun. Read. Review. Enjoy**

**Fate**

_Detour_

I blinked against the bright sun, my eyes adjusting as I stepped from the shack. Keirinir was standing there, waiting for me, and as I squinted around the Waterfront, he tossed me a sack. I heard the _chink_ of glass, and when I peeked inside, I saw glass vials.

"Invisibility. A couple Health, I think," he told me. I nodded, knowing they'd been left by Issa. I turned my gaze to him, able to make out the brown waves of his hair, and the green glinting in his bemused eyes. He was studying me, I realized, mouth wry and smirking, an eyebrow raised. I turned to better face him.

"Like what you see?" I asked saucily. I saw desire smolder for a moment in his eyes and his smirk grew. I smacked his arm. "Job to do first, right?" I teased.

"Yes. And rewards after," he answered, both of us knowing exactly what he meant. I laughed and dropped a couple wine bottles into the pack. He furrowed his brow. "Since when do you drink on a regular basis?" he asked.

"Never. But jailors do. Just in case something goes wrong," I replied before putting the sack into my bag, along with a few other items I thought I might need. I walked off, purposely swaying my hips. A pause followed, and then he was quickly at my side, if perhaps slightly behind to keep watching. As we moved through the City, we caught a few stares, some of disgust, some of confusion. I was used to it whenever I was seen with Keirinir in public; an Imperial and a Bosmer, an impossibility. Especially since there were some that saw Wood Elves as little better than the beast people, or animals. But I didn't really care; my relationship with Kei was my business, and I had fun with it. Which was more than I knew most people in this City could say about their marriages. It was why I kept such a lucrative job going in the taverns, keeping unhappy married men satisfied, if only for a night and broke in the morning.

I paused along the path to the prison district, and made a turn towards Thoronir; I still had some things to sell him. Without looking, I knew Keirinir was scowling. He didn't like the cheerful Mer, but I almost always used him to sell random goods to. I paused outside the shop and let loose my hair. "Stay here, Kei," I ordered. He grabbed my arm, turning me towards him to give me a glare.

"And why should I?" he asked. I smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Because you scare him when you're inside, and I don't need my best buyer to drop dead out of fear. I won't be in long enough to do anything. Couple minutes, I promise," I told him, pulling away. He mumbled under his breath.

"S'all it takes for some guys," and I laughed as I entered the building. Thoronir was behind his counter as always, and as always, he smiled brightly when he saw me. I sashayed over to him and leaned over the counter, giving him my most charming smile.

"Ah! My best customer! What can I do for you today, Skye?" he asked.

"I acquired some things I was wondering if you could help me out with. A few jewels and a short sword, to be exact," I told him. He eyed me warily, the cheerfulness fading just a little.

"You didn't steal them, did you, Skye? I'm trying to go legit here, you know…" he cautioned.

"Well, given that it was me that found out where your merchandise came from, yes, I do know. Hence, Thoronir, you kinda owe me, whether or not I stole them," I reminded him, tracing the grains in the wood counter.

"Ah, but, Skye, if it's stolen, I can't sell it again. I wanna help you, you did so much for me, especially not going to the Guards, but… but…" he seemed at a loss for words and I turned the smile to a more soothing one.

"Don't worry, Thoronir, I didn't steal these. Swear to Azura I didn't. But I do need to get rid of them; the sword'll wear me down, and the gems are too tempting a target for a thief," I told him. He visibly relaxed.

"Well, in that case, then! Let me see, I can give you… 15 Septims for the sapphire, but only 7 for the two flawed pearls. And, that sword's a bit rusty, so I'd say… 25, no more," he offered. I widened my eyes and pretended to gasp.

"But that's not nearly enough for the trip I'm about to make, Thoronir! And I know that I could get at least 40 Septims from Rohssan for the sword; it can be polished nicely, and it has such history to it…" I lied; Rohssan wouldn't give me much more than Thoronir was, but the thought of a customer going to someone else was always abhorrent to a merchant.

"Well, maybe I could go up to 30 Septims, but really, Skye, it would do me terribly when I try to sell it. No profit!" he shook his head. "No, 30."

"I wouldn't have thought one would sell an old Guard's sword for less than 40; the history behind it, Thoronir, and that it's a good, solid weapon…" I pouted.

"Skye… Is it really? How'd you come by it, then?" he asked, seeming a little wary again. I smile reassuringly.

"Easily enough, when the Guard was drunk and I was willing to spend some time celebrating his promotion with him, Thoronir. He got a new sword to replace this one. 35, to fund my trip?" I asked, smiling sweetly. He looked determined for a moment, then caved, nodding.

"Sure, alright, Skye. 35 Septims."

"Thank you, dear friend. Now, about that sapphire…"

~*~

When I was through with Thoronir, I left the shop with 66 Septims; I'd known better than to try and get the pearls at a better price, they truly were trash. But I'd gotten him to go up on the price of the sapphire. I would have had a handful more coins, but he'd brought out a blue silk shirt and skirt he'd 'just gotten' and I'd fallen in love with it, although not enough to pay full price for it, of course.

Keirinir was glowering as I left the shop; I'd taken a little longer than I'd said. I smiled at him. "Got my gold, got a new skirt out of the deal, let's go," I said brightly. He snorted and shook his head. Really, this mild jealousy didn't suit him, and I wondered where it had come from. Normally he was more distanced. Hm.

I led him out of the City and to where I'd escaped the prison. He eyed our surroundings, the Ayleid ruins, the lake, the grate entering the sewer. I was pulling my hair back again when he suddenly turned and kissed me. I was pleasantly surprised, especially when he wound his arms around me. When he pulled back, it took me a couple of breathless moments to realize that the colors of the world had changed into a scheme of blues. I blinked several times.

"You'll need to see in there; I can't risk you getting us caught," he answered my unspoken question, gesturing to my chest. I looked down, and surely enough, there was a necklace there, gleaming with an enchantment. I cocked a grin.

"You shouldn't have, darling, really," I joked. I reached out and tugged on the gate, only to find it locked. I scowled; it'd only been a day, perhaps a day and a half, and they'd already gone and locked it. I blamed Baurus. Keirinir smirked and produced a key, fitting it into the lock and opening it. "How…?"

"The Dark Brotherhood has it's ways, Skye. Do you remember that spell? Or will you be needing the potions?" he asked.

"I know the spell, I just don't have that much magic. I'll… use the potions when we're close enough to people for my Chameleon spell not to work," I informed him. I could only do a few spells; even with all my free time (ha, like all the bartering, conning, gossiping, and other things I did around the City left me with much time) I didn't get to work on what little Magicka I had. A simple healing spell, a partial Chameleon that only worked well in semi-dark conditions, a spell to boost my charm when I touched a person, if only for a short burst, and a way to unlock very simple locks when I didn't feel like (or couldn't) pull out my lock picks. That was it. I muttered the spell word for my spell, and my form became somewhat transparent. Looking at my own hand, I could see the way the light blurred around the edge of my shape, but in the right light (like the bright sunlight at the moment) I was visible enough to know I was there. Hence why even as I stepped a few paces to the side, he was still able the gauged where my other hand was as he handed me a knife.

"Just in case," he said before crouching and opening the door.

~*~

We snuck past goblins, rats, and mudcrabs that had somehow taken up residence while I'd been drunk before entering the ruins. Along the way, I'd kept up my Chameleon spell; it lasted long enough to regenerate what little Magicka I had, and it was good practice. The potions, I'd use when I actually needed them.

Keirinir was silent, both in manner and words. I could never hear his footfalls, his breath, and not even his armor made any noise, though normal leather did. I was as silent as I could be, but I hadn't quite as much practice as he; again, if it was dark enough, I was safe.

I loved watching him, though. The impassive set of his face, the focused coldness in his eyes as he led us by the monsters. He would twitch his fingers and mouth words to his spells, and would gesture when we needed to stop and wait; he had a Detect Life spell he was fond of, along with his own Chameleon and Night-Eye spell. He didn't use the former just yet, not for goblins and animals.

When we stepped through the door that led to the familiar path through the ruins, he tapped my shoulder and we both backed against the wall. He then used his spell, and I heard the voices belonging to the life signs he'd seen;

"Of course I'm proud to do my duty. But what are we guarding? Cold stone and shadow, that's what," a man said. From the tone and the deepness of the voice, I guessed a Nord.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, believe me. Those assassins got what they wanted," a Redguard replied. They were around the corner, and I bit my lip, turning to where I knew Keirinir was, waiting for instruction. Did he want us to kill the Guards? Or would we wait?

I got my answer when he knelt down and kissed me again, distracting me from the guards. I struggled to stay silent under his assault, and only when I heard that name, Dreth, from the Guards did I go still. Keirinir stopped, and we both waited as they finished talking, the Redguard walking down the hall with a torch, the Nord moving further away. Keirinir moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, his voice almost unheard even this close.

"If I kill or harm the Guards, I lose my bonus. We are to be unseen and unheard until we kill him." I nodded and renewed my spell, and we snuck down the hall. I stopped as candlelight to my right caught my attention. I could see the Nord Guard standing at attention, boredom apparent on his features. But it was through a small chamber, lit by candles, that caught my attention.

A dead body on a table, a body that was not the Emperor, nor the two Blades that had fallen. Without thinking, I crept towards it, and Keirinir paused before following, a curse likely on his lips. We snuck past the Nord and I crawled into the small space into the room the corpse lay in. Another Guard sat at a table and was writing on a piece of paper; I was brave enough, or curious enough, whichever, to sneak close enough to see that they were his notes, and that the corpse was one of the assassins. I felt anger boil inside me as I turned back to the body, then looked around the room. Here, or near here… the Emperor had fallen. How had they cleaned the blood up so well, so quickly? My stomach churned, and I led Keirinir down the passage back on track.

We passed pillars and arches, and only after Keirinir went first and I downed the first potion did we dare go past the Redguard that was standing by a door we needed. He didn't move for a long time, until Keirinir finally reached into a pocket, and tossed a pebble at a faraway pillar. The Guard turned quickly and strode to investigate while we snuck through the door.

We passed another guard, and a table that had coins and a helmet on it (note I said had coins; they didn't remain there long). I smiled as I saw the boarded up hole I remembered the rats having come through, and knew we were close. We crept up through the passage leading to my old cell, and paused as voices again spoke.

"I have to admit, I'm going to miss you, Dreth. The late-night beatings, your pitiful cries for help…" an Imperial Guard spoke.

"Filthy cur! I told you I was going to get out of here! My time is almost up, and there's nothing you can do about it," that annoying Dunmer replied. I wondered if he truly knew how much time he did have left.

"Yeah, well, what's it been? Seven, eight years? We've had a good long run, you and me. I always knew it would end someday."

"Eleven! Eleven years in this rat-infested hole!" was the indignant reply. Hm, that long, I was curious what he'd done. And just who wanted him dead. "But I'm getting out, and you'll still be stuck in here! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Riiight, 'cause the Guard hadn't chosen this profession, and didn't still have the freedom to walk the streets. The Mer truly was insane.

"Oh yeah? And where will you go? Huh? What will you do? You can't survive out there, Dreth. You're an animal. You belong in that cage," the Guard replied. Nope, he deserved to die. Someone wanted it, and going by Keirinir's contract, the Night Mother wanted this death.

"I'll remember that when I'm lying on the beaches of Sumerset Isle with your wife, you Imperial pig!" Dreth snapped. I rolled my eyes; typical insult from the likes of him. I expected the Guard to get angry, but instead, he laughed.

"Right! And you'll be rich, too. Oh, and you'll become a king! You know what I think, Dreth? I think you'll be back. You lot always come back." How true. Look, I was back. But then, I'd be leaving here soon, to. I was starting to get impatient, wanting this over and done.

"You'll see, you Imperial dog! When I get out of here, all of Tamriel will know my name! Valen Dreth! Valen Dreth!" Yeah, he was so insane and definitely arrogant. Annoying. Hence why I wanted him dead, too. Hm, had the Night Mother known that and thus sent Keirinir to the City at the right moment? A possibility, and an interesting one to ponder.

"All right, all right. I'm tempted to let you out right now, if you'll just shut up," the Guard snapped before he finally walked off. We waited for several long moments, and the only sounds were the Mer pacing in his cell. I reached for Keirinir and tapped his bow to let him know that that's what I wanted him to use. He looked at me, our Chameleon spells momentarily worn off, as I whispered.

"I wanna speak with him, if only for a moment. Snipe him when he goes to yell. Preferably in that damn mouth of his." He nodded his consent. In the past, I'd served as distraction or look out or spy for him or R'azi, and normally would let him take the lead. But on this, well, I was a little frustrated, and liked the idea of taking charge in this death.

I used my spell and snuck out of the cell and moved away from them, to the stairs. I crept to the top, then listened. No one nearby that I could hear, so I stood straight and let myself be heard by Dreth as I descended the stairs again. Let him think I'd just arrived. He'd come near the bars by the time I approached, and I put on a cheery mask.

"Hello, Valen Dreth," I greeted. He frowned, then his eyes widened.

"Wait, I know you… You… You're the one! The other day, when the Emperor was killed! They went through your cell! You lucky strumpet! But… you came back? Come on, you've got to help me! Let old Valen out of his cell! You've got your freedom, now give me mine! What do you say, huh? Come on, friend!" he pleaded. Friend? He dared call me friend. I smiled indulgently.

"You'll get your freedom, Valen." His face lit up with hope. Oh, this would be so fun… I tapped my chin, as if in thought. "Now, let's see, what was it you said… Oh, that's right." My smile became cruel. "You're going to die in here," I told him. His face fell, and turned to anger.

"What? You filthy little maggot. When I get out of here, you're dead! You hear me? Dead!" he snarled. I pulled the dagger out and showed it to him.

"The Night Mother says goodbye, Valen," I told him as I shoved the knife through the bars into his ribs. Pain and terror shot through his features.

"The Night Mo… No!" he was about the scream more, likely call for help, when an arrow suddenly _thwacked_ into the back of his mouth, piercing through him and silencing him, finally. The force of the arrow flung him back and he fell, and stayed still. I closed my eyes and smiled, relishing the lovely silence. No more babbling. A sense of peace floated through me, a feeling that I'd felt twice before, on other occasions I'd killed…

Keirinir was behind me, a hand at my back, causing me to open my eyes. There was a glow in his eyes, one of victory and cold bloodlust. We stood in that blessed silence for a few moments, then he whispered to me.

"A Guard's moved closer to our exit, and wasn't moving the entire time. He didn't hear, but getting back through there will be more difficult," he informed me. I stayed quiet as I thought, then smiled and reached into my pack. I pulled out my normal clothes and the wine bottles. He watched with a slight frown as I quickly stripped, then dressed in a crimson skirt, white low cut blouse, and a blue bodice that I purposely left the tie undone on, showing a hint of my breasts. I let loose my hair and shook it out, running my hands through it to add a messy, just-came-from-bed look to it. I picked up the wine bottles and took a sip, smearing the liquid over my lips and then pulled Keirinir in for another kiss, this time short, but hard, to give me that perfect just-kissed look. I bit them for extra affect and pinched my cheeks to get them rosy.

"How do I look?" I asked, adding a practiced giggle.

"Like you just got done playing with the Guards," he admitted, bemused.

"Exactly. Wine, check… Ok. I'll distract the jailor, you sneak out. Don't forget my pack," I said. We went to the door, and he managed to unlock it and opened it just enough for me to slip through. I used my Chameleon spell, then drank an Invisibility Potion quickly before handing him back the bottle, and then walked to the entrance to the jail.

The jailor was, as I expected, sitting at a desk, looking very bored. What I didn't expect was the Guard sitting at a chair nearby, dozing off. Didn't matter; this would still work. I had used the potion to slip by, just in case my spell didn't work, and it wore off as I opened the door, then pretended to be coming in, letting my spell wear off as well. Both looked up as I came in, giggling, eyes bright, lips and cheeks red. I held up the two wine bottles, and purposely swayed as I walked to the desk.

"Hi," I giggled. He jailor opened his mouth, bewildered, and I kept speaking. "The tavern, the other night? We met? I thought, maybe, we could play some…?" I asked, biting my lips and looking as guileless as possible. I was lying through my teeth, but almost all Guards and jailors acted similarly enough that the ruse would almost always work.

"I, ah, but I'm on duty… and how did you…?" Good, he was falling for it.

"So you won't play with me?" I asked with a pout. "The Guards at the Guardhouse were so nice in telling me where to find you…" I said, letting my gaze fall down to my chest, and then blushing. Let his imagination go where it would.

"I'll play with you," the Guard in the chair said as he stood and walked over to stand behind me. I giggled.

"Ooh, but I'd love to play with the both of you… I even brought you this," I purred, leaning across the desk to put the wine bottles on it, allowing a glimpse down my shirt as well as purposely allowing myself to bump into the Guard behind me.

"Well, it's not like the prisons full right now, just Dreth… I got nothing to do…" the jailor said. I smiled happily and stood upright, then turned and sat on the desk to face the Guard.

"So you'll both have fun with me?" I asked. Another practiced giggle. The Guard enthusiastically nodded as both took the bottles in hand and drank deeply from them. So predictable. I saw the door behind the Guard opened enough to let a slim Mer through, and smiled.

Now I just had to wait this out.


End file.
